


we should be daydreamers

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, First Meetings, M/M, Violence, officer!jongin, rebel!sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: his hand, the one that wasn't grasped by the officer in front of him, instinctively pushed against his chest at the sudden surge of fear that rushed through him. immediately after the fear drained out of him, he was filled with a chilling numbness, his lips curving into a smile as his eyes met deep, chocolate brown ones.





	we should be daydreamers

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's been a while since i've written here! nearly two years i believe.
> 
> i was listening to a pretty song (daydreamer by aurora) while i thought of this idea and i didn't quite know how well it would turn out so i'm keeping it open ended!
> 
> please let me know if you'd like to read more of this fic? i didnt know if this would be well received or not!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF DEATH AND EXTREME VIOLENCE. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING IF THAT BOTHERS YOU.

_white silicon eyes, watching storms, sitting quiet_  
_reading books in the heat of city lights._

sehun was perched at the edge of the rooftop, long legs dangling over teasingly; he knew the officers patrolling the area wouldn't be able to see him over the edge. he was high enough to be overlooked and obscured by the shorter building in front of him. the main road was lined with tall city lights, shining harshly into the darkness of the night, causing sehun to squint when he looked across to the strike of lightning, one that flashed bright enough to illuminate half of the city, almost as bright as sehun's smile when he felt the first droplets of rain land on his warm skin.

his hands moved to gingerly push himself off the edge of the rooftop, landing on the roof just below, letting out a deliberate gasp, knowing there was a lone officer on the ground. sehun heard the pause in the footsteps before he heard them cautiously walking closer to the building, causing a light grin to appear on his face as he climbed down onto the ledge, looking down at the ground so that he could check if the coast was clear. he gingerly dropped himself down the side of the building, holding onto the ledge before he let go, landing on the ground, catlike and silent. his eyes shifted from right to left, the hairs on the back of his neck standing as he took soundless steps to the edge of the alleyway. he turned once again, moving further into the alleyway to take the alternative exit.

sehun swallowed back a scream as he felt a grip on his wrist, yanking him back and shoving him up against the wall with brute force, an arm pressing up against his neck, just hard enough for him to feel the pressure against his trachea. his hand, the one that wasn't grasped by the officer in front of him, instinctively pushed against his chest at the sudden surge of fear that rushed through him. immediately after the fear drained out of him, he was filled with a chilling numbness, his lips curving into a smile as his eyes met deep, chocolate brown ones.

_bored, everyone's bored,_  
_when i'm restless, put me under the night life stars, and i will feel grounded._

jongin didn't know too much about why they were patrolling the area so vigorously, only what other officers had told him. despite being fairly new to the job, he had heard of a freelancer waltzing around like he owned the streets of the night. fellow officers seemed quite eager to find this man, to put him down, the quicker the better. there was an unrest set deep in jongin's abdomen, he couldn't tell why, but he had decided it'd be best that he remained alone for the rest of the night patrol.

he waved off the officers that were with him, allowing them to go onto other parts of the city close to the border while he continued to patrol this area, keeping an eye out for anything or anyone suspicious. he had just started walking into the other direction when the first flash of lightning lit up the sky, thunder rumbling not soon after as small droplets of rain started falling. he pulled his hood up, looking up into the harsh light before he froze, his ears trained on the sound of movement coming from above the building.

the officer definitely heard a quiet gasp from the roof of the building he was standing in front of, his hand immediately moving up to rest on his gun as he hid into the doorway, glancing out to see someone run back into the alleyway. he followed quietly, his hand moving to grab at the freelancer's wrist, yanking him back and pinning him to the wall of the building, his left forearm moving up to press against his throat. his knee moved up too, pressing between the other male's thighs, effectively blocking him from going anywhere. he wanted to laugh when he felt the weak push against his chest, but he saw the fear in the male's eyes before it dissolved into nothingness, into slight mirth as his lips curved up.

jongin hadn't known what to expect when he was told about this freelancer but the officers had let him know that he was young, which was a given, knowing how recklessly he had decided to go around, knowing there were officers policing the streets at this hour. his eyes trailed down the freelancer's face, taking in the droplets of rain clinging to his lashes, to his lips, and jongin belatedly realized his hood had fallen back, the sharp coldness of the rain seeping down the back of his neck. his grip tightened on the male's wrist when he felt him squirm slightly in his hold, eyes flashing with warning as he pressed him deeper into the wall, keeping him from moving away.

"easy tiger, i'm not going anywhere." jongin heard the freelancer say, his lips curling into a coy smile as he saw jongin falter, his eyes dropping to the gun resting against his hip in the holster. "you gonna shoot me officer? is that the order you were given? find a freelancer and kill him for not being exactly as we expected him to be?" jongin kept quiet as he felt the other male's free hand trail up from his chest to curl around his nape; he couldn't bring himself to stop him.

"aren't you scared?" jongin finally spoke up, his eyes carefully boring into the freelancer's bronze ones, fading to hazel when lightning struck and illuminated his face. he didn't know what it was but he couldn't take his eyes off the male in front of him, drawn to the recklessness, drawn to the calmness, that serenity in his voice and his eyes that jongin couldn't quite understand; he already knew he wasn't going to shoot this freelancer.

_i know i'm just a girl, but can i change lives?_  
_if i am nothing, if i am trying, i think i can._

was sehun scared? he wasn’t really. he had already accepted what he was going to meet his end like this, pressed against a wall or on his knees, shot quickly because he knew he had a reputation amongst the patrolling officers. he hadn’t seen this officer before though, he would've recognized him otherwise. nevertheless, sehun couldn’t tell if the officer was dragging it out just to toy with him or if he was genuinely interested in sehun’s answer.

“i’m not scared.” he murmured, voice barely audible through the storm as he gently toyed with the trimmed hair against the base of the officer’s head, lips quirking up when he wasn’t pushed away immediately. this was new. “are you dragging this on because you’re sadistic or are you genuinely as conflicted as your eyes let on, officer?” he asked with a slight raise of his brows, almost unable to look away as he saw the male’s eyes shutter close before staring him down more guardedly.

“i don’t understand... why.” sehun heard the officer mutter and he blinked with surprise, eyes widening slightly. “i don’t understand what we’re doing this for. what did you do? did you shoot an officer? did you get into an altercation with a civilian? what did you do?” sehun watched as the officer’s brows furrowed, his voice low, unable to hide his conflict anymore. it intrigued sehun. he hummed lightly, shaking his head as he got comfortable in the officer’s hold on him.

“i’ll tell you what i did. i danced on rooftops. i ran from your officers and your rules and this fucking dictatorship because i wanted something different. i wanted something more.” his eyes fluttered shut before he took in a shaky breath, unable to hide the pain, the sorrow anymore. “now let me tell you what your officers did. they beat my brother halfway to death for travelling across this land before curfew, in broad daylight mind you, because he simply wanted to get paint for my room.“ he muttered quietly, looking down before he met the officer’s eyes once again, his own brimming with angry tears that he hoped were concealed by the rain, though he couldn’t do anything to hide the way his voice broke.

“they took my best friend. killed him, cold and calculated. and then dragged his body to the border and tossed it over to our side like he was a bag of trash they were getting rid of.” sehun heard the officer suck in a breath and he felt the grip on him loosen slightly. he closed his eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath before he looked up at the officer once again. “a lot of your officers are monsters and i want to do everything in my power to bring them down. i know i’m not much, i’m just one person but i will find a way and i won’t rest till i do, so if you need to put me down for that, go right ahead. i won’t stop you.” he breathed out, his fingers curled into a tight fist around the officer’s thin jacket, not realizing how tense he had gotten whilst talking. he looked into the male’s eyes before tilting his head when he saw the look on his face, opening his mouth to speak before quieting down when he saw the officer press a finger to his lips. and that was when he heard the chatter of other officers, getting closer and closer to where they were.

_i step on broken glass and dream of soft clouds,_  
_when feelings are heavy, they become all we are._

jongin had never felt more conflicted in his life. his parents had told him one way of life, had told him why things had to be the way they were with the ruler and the officers. they were ecstatic when jongin had shown interest in the police force himself but now — all jongin could think about is how this freelancer and possibly so many others had lost absolutely everything, their homes, their families, their friends. and for what? because they didn’t fall into exactly what was required of them at all times. because instead of obliging and following this black and white world, they decided to view it in colour and be who they wished to be. for the first time in his life, jongin felt guilty for abiding by these ridiculous rules. for even thinking that killing a freelancer, simply for the reason that they weren’t exactly as they were asked to be, was ever a job that was acceptable.

he was about to speak up when he heard something, quiet voices far down the street but coming closer to him and this freelancer. if they saw him with jongin, they’d kill him and jongin would be the hero who caught the uncatchable. but jongin didn’t want that. he immediately pressed a finger to the male’s lips. when he heard that these voices were definitely his previous group, he’d never simply hand over this freelancer to them. not under any circumstances. call him naive, foolish, reckless for believing so quickly but the freelancer wouldn’t have any reason to lie about the things he told him.

jongin glanced up the wall to the roof, taking in a breath before scaling the side of the short building to reach the top, pulling himself up quickly. he leaned down and reached his hand out wordlessly, motioning to the window ledge and nodding. the freelancer gaped at him for a second but didn’t hesitate before jumping up onto the ledge and grabbing onto jongin’s hand, letting out the softest squeak as he was pulled up onto the roof as well. jongin yanked him close to his chest and rolled them over to the side, laying flat on top of the freelancer to conceal him as much as he could in case the officers decided to take shots. both men waited there with bated breath, listening to the officers stand at the base of the building and chatter for what seemed like hours. finally they decided to leave after they couldn’t find jongin in the area and there was no sign of the freelancer there either. jongin let out a soft sigh.

“are you okay?” he looked down at the freelancer, pushing himself up on one hand yet still staying down close, eyes searching his face. “i didn’t pull on your hand too hard, did i? i just needed to get you up here quick.” he murmured quietly, watching with amusement as the freelancer seemed to blush and look away at jongin’s proximity.

“i’m okay.. why did you help me?” he heard the freelancer ask and he sucked in a breath, looking at the boy with gentler eyes, shrugging slightly.

“you’ve done nothing wrong, they would’ve killed you. you don’t deserve that, any of that. i’m not a monster.” he said, before finally pushing himself up to stand, helping the boy up as well. “i’m jongin, by the way.” he added, lips curving into a little smile as he saw the freelancer softening up to him, taking a step closer and grinning when he didn’t step back.

“i’m sehun.” jongin watched with awe as the freelancer — sehun — smiled as brightly as ever, giving the officer’s hand the softest squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you'd like more chapters! i wasn't really sure whether to continue or not! thank you!!


End file.
